Boys Are Concrete Angels Too
by AgentDiNozzo13
Summary: This is based off of the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Mainly the music video. Its about Tony, and the song is about a girl named Angela, so I wanted to make it into a Tony version. Its sad, you have been warned! Tony abuse! Three chapters total
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story based on the song/music video Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. My friend ncisaddiction10 told me the other day that there was a fanfic called Concrete Angel about Ziva, and I thought to myself, boys can be concrete angels too, even though the song is about a little girl. So this is about Tony as a child, and the story line goes with Concrete Angel. It will be much sadder and make much more sense if you watch the music video first, or at least listen to the song. Each chapter is based on a verse from the song. This chapter is based on this verse, but I changed "she" to "he" and "dress" to "shirt" and "linens and lace" "smile on his face" so it was for a boy.**

_**He walks to school with the lunch he packed,**_

_**Nobody knows what he's holding back.**_

_**Wearing the same shirt he wore yesterday,**_

_**He hides the bruises with the smile on his face.**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm,**_

_**Sometimes he wishes he was never born.**_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

His alarm clocked blared, arousing him from a troubled sleep. He reached over and fumbled with the buttons until he managed to hit the right one, causing the beeps to cease. He swung his bruised and aching legs over the side of his bed and hopped down. His father had already left for work, so he was in no danger at the moment. His window was open, and he could feel the heat of the warm spring day radiating in on him. When he opened his drawers, however, he selected a long sleeved shirt that he had worn the previous day. He pulled it on and watched in the mirror as it concealed the many marks and scars that he received daily. After putting on a pair of long jeans, he left his room to finish getting ready for school.

His feet padded softly on the wood floor as he walked into the kitchen. He was seven years old and only about four feet tall, so he pulled a chair in front of the cabinet. After climbing carefully onto the chair, he reached into the cabinet and pulled down a jar of peanut butter and an unopened jar of grape jelly. They were both heavy, so he placed one down on the chair, then climbed down with the other in his small hand. He got a knife out of the drawer and grabbed a loaf of bread from the breadbox. Once all these were laid on the kitchen table, he tediously combined them all into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which he then packed neatly into his red Magnum lunchbox. All the kids at school said that their parents made their lunch for them, and left special surprises in them like a cupcake or a note. But he had never experienced that. He sighed and picked up his lunch box, stuffing it into his matching Magnum backpack.

When he walked out the front door, being sure to lock it first, his father always told him to do that, he was the witness of what a normal childhood should be like. There were little girls and boys hugging their parents, giving them kisses on the cheeks. The children would gladly except, then run off laughing to join their friends in the school yard.

He put his head down and walked quickly through them, avoiding eye contact. When he was sure he was just outside the playground gate, he looked up and continued walking in, giving his friends his usual fake-smile. Many of them smiled back, but stopped to frown when they noticed his improper clothing. They were all wearing shorts and t-shirts, while he wore a long-sleeved gray and black shirt with jeans. He realized their confusion, and immediately put his head back down and walked towards the classroom.

Mrs. Carmen, the English teacher was walking up and down the aisles of her class, talking about the different spellings of the word "there". Most of the children were paying attention, but she noticed Tony looking somewhat far away. He had his head resting on his hand while looking blankly at his text book. She was about to pass by completely when she noticed that he had pushed up the sleeves of his shirt in the heat. It revealed several bruises in the pattern of fingers, as if someone had grabbed him tightly and shaken him or picked him up. She kept walking, but she really did worry about that boy sometimes.

After class, Mrs. Carmen asked Tony to stay after for a moment. Tony came up to her desk, trying to look casual.

"Yes, Mrs. Carmen?" he asked, looking anywhere but her eyes.

She opened her mouth, paused for a moment, and then closed it. She looked at Tony's arm and noticed the sleeve had been pulled back down. In a quick second, she decided it was none of her business.

"I was just wondering if you were interested in joining book club." she lied, knowing full-well that Tony hated to read.

Tony gave her a funny look and said, "No thank you, Mrs. Carmen."

She nodded and said, "Ok I was just wondering. Now get to your next class before you're late." She smiled kindly.

He nodded and ran out the door, clutching his backpack as he went.

Mrs. Carmen sighed and cupped her head in her hands, her thoughts never leaving the image of the finger-marks on Tony's arm.

Tony left school that day feeling just as horrible as ever. Again he had to see all the loving parents, this time welcoming their kids home with the same warm hugs and kisses. He put his head down again and sped up his pace wishing, and not for the first time, that he had never been born.

**A/N: The next chapter is already in the making. It is the second in the three total chapters, because there are three main verses. It should be up later tonight or tomorrow. This story will be updated quickly and over soon, but I'm hoping you like it and express that in your reviews! Thanks for reading! If Tony abuse is your favorite kind of fanfic, I have several other stories that you might like. **

**Thanks again!**

**-AgentDiNozzo13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. It is based on this verse in the song, which comes directly after the one in the previous chapter:**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,**

**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light.**

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,**

**When morning comes it'll be too late.**

Angela was looking out her window that night. The air was cool and crisp against her skin, and the moon made a golden silhouette against the dark sky. Across the yard, a window opened. Tony, a boy she had a crush on, poked his head out the window. When he saw her, he smiled and folded his arms on the window sill.

"Hi Tony." Angela said in a shy voice.

"Hi Angela." Tony answered, noticing how pretty she looked in the soft bathe of moonlight. Like an angel.

They started talking and giggling about school. Angela hadn't realized how intensely green Tony's eyes were. Like a window to his soul. Behind him, she saw the model cars on shelves in his room. Row after row of antique cars. That was so Tony. She giggled again.

But all the laughing stopped when someone grabbed Tony from behind and turned him around, gripping his small arms tightly. Angela gasped and watched as Tony's father shook him violently, screaming the entire time. He looked over at her with a pleading, desperate look. It seemed to beg for help. She was about to call out to him when he was yanked out of view. On the wall behind him, she saw the shadow of a large fist repeatedly being brought back and then slammed down on what was presumably Tony's small frame. She heard Tony let out a small cry every few hits, and it sounding like he was sobbing and pleading in between.

Her mom shouted from downstairs, "Angela, what is that sound?"

She bit her lip and looked back up at the moon. It looked as bright as Tony's eyes.

"Nothing, mom." She called back. She decided to wait until morning to tell her mom about it. She shut her window with a strained pull and flicked the light switch off. She climbed into bed listening to the now distant cries, which grew more frequently apart and more strained.

Tony was unaware of anything except for the frequent bursts of pain. His vision was fading at the edges as his father slammed his fist into his face, ribs, and head. He felt himself being pulled up, then slammed back into the wall. As soon as the large, powerful hands released him, his body collapsed into the floor with a thud. A sharp kick contacted with his temple, and suddenly everything went black.

Angela awoke at four in the morning and looked out her window. The light had gone off in Tony's room. She felt guilty and hoped Tony's father hadn't hurt him too bad. In a spilt second, and ran over to the window and pushed it open. She shouted across the yard, "Tony! Tony please answer me! Tony!"

Her voice sounded small, yet loud enough that if Tony were asleep he still would have heard her. Her heartbeat quickened and she ran down across the hall to her parent's room. She shoved the door open and yelled for her parents to wake up.

"Mommy! I saw Tony last night in the window! His daddy was hitting him! Help him mommy! Please!" she yelled frantically.

Her mom flew out of bed and ran to the phone, dialing the number of the police. Angela stood next to her leg, praying to God that it wasn't too late.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up very soon. Only one left to go. Please review! Reviews give me motivation! And motivation makes my stories better!**

**Thanks!**

**-AgentDiNozzo13**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter already here. This is a sad finale so I'm warning you, if you don't like really sad Tony abuse then turn away! Well, actually I'd prefer you didn't turn away :) since I worked hard on this. Thank you all for reading! Please review my final chapter! This chapter is in memory of Evan, a boy in my preschool class who died from cancer before reaching first grade. This is the verse it is about, I changed girl to boy again:**

**A statue stands in a shady place,**

**An angel boy with an up-turned face.**

**A name is written on a polished rock,**

**A broken heart that the world forgot.**

The EMT's rushed into the house at roughly half-past four in the morning. They had received a report of child abuse at this address. The father had already been apprehended and brought to the police station. When they went into the little boy's room, they found him huddled in the corner, his body limp and covered in blood and bruising. One of the medical technicians picked his light body up in his arms and carried it out to the stretcher, where they rushed him in the ambulance and to the hospital.

While sitting in the ambulance with the boy, one of the technicians, Mary, brushed the hair out of the boy's face. His eyes were closed, but she could see the pain in his face. She sighed as she looked over his battered body. When she was young, she remembered a boy in her class named Evan. No one had paid much attention to him. He tended to stay out of big groups and only smiled when he seemed expected to. Several years later, when they were in Junior High, they heard he was put into foster care after being abused by his mother. He had looked very similar to this little boy, Tony. Mary rubbed a hand down her face just as the ambulance lurched to a stop in front of the hospital. Two EMT's swung the back doors open and wheeled the stretcher into the ER, Mary running behind them.

A gray headstone stood amongst the shade of several trees. Colorful leaves floated down and landed around the stone. A small group of mourners, Mrs. Carmen included, stood in a semi-circle around the grave. They were all dressed in black, looking down at the small angel boy that was carved into the polished marker. It's face was turned up to the sky, looking through the leaves and past the sun, right into Heaven. In front of the sad group, Angela stood in a black sweater and jeans. Tears streamed down her soft, round face, dropping down lightly on the grave. One of the tears fell directly into the shallow indent of a carved "A" and slid down the line, tracing the first letter of the printed name.

_Anthony DiNozzo_

_1976-1983_

Angela whispered softly down to the stone, "It's ok now, Tony. You're in Heaven…"

Tony was on a grassy hill. The sun beat down on him, illuminating his bruise-free face. Several yards in front of him, there stood a group of children his age. They were beckoning him to join them. He tried to figure out where he was, when he heard a voice whisper, "It's ok now, Tony. You're in Heaven…"

One of the girls from the group came over to him and embraced him in a hug. He paused for a moment, then hugged her back, his first natural smile gracing his lips. Together, hand-in-hand, they ran to join the others on the hill. When they had joined the group, everyone came forward and enveloped Tony in a warm, group-hug, before running off into the bright beckoning sun.

_Through the wind, and the rain,_

_He stands hard as a stone, _

_In a world that he can't rise above._

_But his dreams, give him wings,_

_And he flies to a place where he's loved…_

_Concrete Angel…_


	4. Chapter 4

If you or some one you know is being abused, you can get help. Call

**1-800-4-A-CHILD**

No child or adult deserves to be abused.

The call is completely confidential and operators are standing by 24 hours a day to take your call. You can find out more by visiting their website.

_**.org/**_

Or you can call the national domestic abuse hotline

**1-800-799-SAFE **

Or visit their website:

_**.org/**_


End file.
